Little Moments
by ilikewhitevans
Summary: It's the little moments that make you love someone


Title: Little Moments

Author: Lezgirls65

Length: 1217 words

Rating: PG

Summary: Based on Brad Paisley's _Little Moments_.

Author's Note: I don't own anything, I barely own this computer.

The clinking of a spoon against a glass caught the attention of the guests, who had been talking animatedly about how beautiful the ceremony had been, and how fantastic the hors d'oeuvres were. They turned to face the long table at the head of the room, draped with twinkling rope lights and set with candles that flickered in the soft Ohio breeze.

A woman stood at the microphone set in the middle of the table, holding a glass of champagne, with a bright smile across her lips. "Hi, everyone. I would just like to thank you all for coming to my wedding."

There was a short break of applause and she continued, "It's been a long time. We've come from torturing in high school, to loving in college, to here, married and happier than I've ever been." Another small applause.

"It's funny," she said laughing softly, "but I fall in love a little more everyday. But there are a few things that stand out, in my mind; moments where I can definitively identify that I fell in love." She directed her eyes to her left, smiling even wider.

"Like two years ago, we were moving into our apartment, in the city, and we were backing up to get out of the parking spot, and she backed into the car behind us. And it was the first time I've ever heard her say a dirty word. And she covered her mouth, and her face got red, and she just looked so damn cute. Kinda like she is now." She looked to her left and sure enough, there was a blush covering her wife's cheeks. "And I couldn't even be mad."

The guests' _aww_'d and laughed politely. "Or like last year, when she burnt my birthday cake and every smoke detector in the house was going off, and she was just about to cry. And I pulled her close and tried not to let her see me laugh. No offense, sweetie, but it was probably for the best, cause you may be excellent on Broadway, but you're destined for there and not the kitchen." More laughter and a self-deprecating smile from her wife.

"But my favorite moments, when I fall in love all over again, are the moments when we aren't doing anything important. Just laying on the couch. And around the time she falls asleep on my shoulder, so does my arm." She laughed. "And I want to move it so bad, cause it's doing that weird tingly thing where it's numb but not really? You guys know what I'm talking about?" She chuckled. "But she looks like an angel so I don't want to move it."

She scanned the crowd for the first time since she started speaking. She locked eyes with Santana, and then Brittany, with their arms wrapped around each other. Her best friends in the whole world. She saw Finn, who at one point had been a nuisance but now she'd come to love him as a brother and friend, and the same for Puck, who had disappeared, no doubt to hit on some waitress. The rest of the glee club was there, too, Plus Blaine, because since he and Kurt had been married a year ago, they didn't go anywhere separately.

Then she let her eyes fall on her wife, sitting next to her, looking absolutely gorgeous in her white strapless gown, hair falling around her left shoulder and curled slightly. She reached out and found her hand, grasping it tightly and lacing their fingers together. Locking her eyes onto her wife's, she lost herself, as she did every time they locked eyes.

She pulled her eyes away from her wife's reluctantly, knowing that if she didn't she'd never finish her speech. "You know, I think I'm grateful for one thing above all. And that's that Rachel isn't perfect. Cause honestly, how boring would that be?" She was distracted momentarily by Rachel's full-bodied laugh next to her. "But I should probably wrap this up before she murders me for telling you all that. So, thank you. And if you could wish us luck, I'd appreciate it."

The guests raised their glasses to Rachel and Quinn, before drinking and applauding. Rachel pulled Quinn down to her, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "That was great, baby."

Quinn smiled down at Rachel, pulling on her hand so she was standing. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, thanking God that Rachel had chosen the dress with the deep V in the back, so she could feel the soft skin at the base of Rachel's spine. Rachel's arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulders playing with the fine hairs at the back of her neck, left exposed by her haircut which had remained short since that fateful trip to New York their junior year of high school.

They stood there for a moment, just holding each other, basking in the warm glow they both seemed to radiate. "You wanna dance?" Quinn asked shyly, tilting her head towards the dance floor laid out in front of their table.

Rachel nodded, dragging her around the table to the floor. Wrapping one arm around Quinn's shoulder and grasping her free hand, they began to sway back and forth while Mr. Schuester sang on the small stage set up under the tent.

Rachel rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, hearing her heart beat thrumming in her chest. She heard Quinn inhale deeply then exhale a soft "I love you."

Lifting her head from her chest, Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, smiling softly, and closing her eyes, savoring the moment, "I know. I've always known. Even in high school. I knew."

Quinn ducked her head slightly, letting her lips brush Rachel's, "I think I always knew that you knew. I think that's why I treated you the way I did then, and then loved you the way I did later, and even now."

Rachel knew that Quinn wasn't looking for a response so she just let her lips press against hers more firmly, trying to let her love flow through. "I love you, too, you know. More than I think you ever will know."

Kissing Rachel affectionately, Quinn gently shook her head, "If it's as much as I love you, I have an idea."

"Oh my God, you two. Get a freaking room."

Quinn touched her forehead to Rachel's for a brief moment before looking up and glaring at Santana who was dancing with Brittany. "Oh shut up, S. The whole place is our room. I can kiss my wife as much as I want."

"Mm. I love that." Rachel murmured quietly.

Quinn directed her attention back to the brunette. "Love what?"

"Your wife. I like you calling me your wife."

Santana realized that she wasn't going to keep Quinn's attention, especially on this day, so she danced away, but not before shooting a small smile Rachel's way. As far as she was concerned, they deserved each other. She'd never seen Quinn as happy as she was with that little dwarf.

Rachel locked her lips with Quinn's, relishing the taste of champagne, vanilla cake (vegan of course), and something distinctly Quinn. She suddenly pulled away. "Wait."

Quinn furrowed her brow, "What?"

"You really think I'm a bad cook?"


End file.
